Elven Lords
by Kagelu
Summary: Post-LOTR A discussion between two elven lords who seek refuge from the noise. Aka Elrond, Thranduil


Elven Lords

__________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the Professor Tolken

__________________________________________________________________________

Elrond cradled the goblet in his hand, feeling the gentle swishing of liquid inside. Slowly, he raised the cup to his lips and drank deeply. He couldn't help making a grimace, whatever this swine is, if this is suppose to be the best Gondor has to offer, Elrond wondered why the country hasn't been poisoned by it's own liquor. Still, he considered the lingering bittersweet aftertaste, this is a lot better than the ale that Man and Dwarf seem to favour for reason beyond his understanding.

"So, Sauron is finally gone." The words felt so strange upon his lips it sounded alien even to his ears.

An unexpected answer came from behind. "Yes, yes he is."

Elrond whirled round and was surprised to see Thranduil, King of Mirkwood now renamed Greenwood the Great. Elrond had quickly ducked into this quiet side room after the merry making had begun. He needed time to gather his thoughts before he saw Arwen at the wedding later. The entrance to this side room was almost hidden from view by the shadows in the corner where it was situated. A loud roar sounded from the feast hall which Thranduil had just departed and both elves winced as they caught what was sounding suspiciously like the beginnings of a particularly rude Dwarven drinking song.

With a heavy sigh, Thranduil asked in a suspiciously weary voice. "Might I seek refuge here till the barbarians outside stop their war cries?"

Elrond merely gave a sympathetic nod. Staring at each other, both wondered what to say to the other, it has been centuries since they've meet face to face for many were the cares that plague their respective lands over the years to prevent an earlier meeting. Finally, it was Thranduil who took up the conversation again.

"So you've fulfilled your vow to Gil-galad. What will you do now?"

Now? Elrond gazed unseeing at the other elf. The truth was he had never thought to live to see that day the Dark Lord was truly defeated. He had lost so much, so many important things to the enemy starting with Gil-galad all those ages past to the darkness. And now that the danger has passed, Elrond's initial reaction was one of relief. The past few days however he could not deny the feelings of helplessness and despair. The ring had given him direction if nothing else. With it's diminish, he was like a kite that snapped it's string.

Thranduil eyed him silently, spying the lost expression on Elrond's face, the former spoke softly. "You've never given it much thought have you?"

"No, I admit I haven't."

"Go Half-Elven, go join your wife in the West."

"I can't, Arwen needs me. She…"

"She is a grown woman and could make her own choices. And they are not with you." Elrond winced inwardly at that statement, in truth Gil-galad had said the same thing about Elros- Elrond's younger twin brother who is now lost to Elrond through ages past. The thought of Elros reminded the Lord of Imladris of Aragon that only living reminder of Elros' legacy.

"But Estel…"

"Is a king of Man and hero of Middle Earth. Oh, don't look so shock, I give praise where it's deserved."

There was a pause, "even if he is a man."

At that Elrond couldn't resist a chuckle, he chanced a glance at Thranduil, wondering if he had offended the Mirkwood King. Only to see the latter tried his hardest to repress the upward twitching of his lips.

"How swiftly time passes, the other day he was still trailing behind me hoping to step on the tail end my robes. Today, he is a king of his people and about to wed."

At this Thranduil's blue eyes flash mischievously as he asked, "does that mean you are going to step on his robes when he pass you on his way to the altar?"

Elrond pretended to consider for a moment before he laughed and shook his head. 

"Nay, it would be undignified to present such a spectacular on this day. Besides, I'm too old to be playing pranks such as this."

Thranduil nodded sagely, only to pause in mid nod when Elrond added. "However, I do not doubt that Elladan and Elrohir are not. They were so well behave at the coronation I am sure noone can fault me if I 'hinted' to them that I would not mind if they have some fun as young Legolas calls it."

The mention of Legolas suddenly brought to mind the matter that Elrond had been trying to delicately raise to Thranduil ever since the Lord of Ima had seen the young elf returning from the quest.

He gave a nervous glance at the blond elf only to discover Thranduil returning his look with tired eyes.

"If it is about my son, I already know about the seasickness."

Holding up a hand, Thranduil halted any protests from Elrond. "Do not attempt to comfort me , I have eyes and can see what is before me. My Lady wife had that same look before she went over the sea. And through I cannot say I understand how the longing can tear one to forsake the ones they love most for the uncertain paradise across the sea, I do however respect her decision just as I will respect my son's when it is his time to depart. For I love him too much to allow his last memory of Middle-Earth to be one filled only with sorrow."

"You will not follow him?"

"No, the West has no place for me. I am still bound too strongly to my land and her people. In fact, I doubt I'll ever travel over the sea. Besides, I've made a vow to my father that I'll watch over my people as long as I'm able. As you are bound to your vow to Gil-galad, I'm bound to mine."

"I doubt that Oropher will want his only surviving son to suffer on account of him."

"No, no he will not. But even then, I find I cannot find the desire to pass on."

Elrond shuddered at that thought, perhaps it's his Nondor blood but he had like his kinsmen always assumed that the fate of the elves will eventually lead them to sail west. " If you stay, you will only fade."

Thranduil sighed. "It doesn't matter if I cannot hear the sea song. Besides, I'm not the only one. I suspect Celeborn will remain too. As to the fading, once when Doriath still stood, I had overheard the Queen commenting that it might be the feeling of sadness induced by the sea song that caused the fading. Elven memory is long and with the endless years, it sometimes resembles a never ceasing cycle of grief and pain. I find however that every time I wake up in the morning to be greeted by the trees of my forest or hear the laughter of the elflings it's as if I've been reborn again and my memory seem but a nightmare long past. Maybe, maybe when the day comes that I cannot find beauty in the stars or taste the sweetness of the air on the first day of spring, only then will I sail West. But no sooner."

Then there was silence as both lords were lost in their own thoughts. The lack of sound however was not uncomfortable as there was a quiet companionship that spoke of times past and sorrows shared.

A particularly loud drunken outburst from the feast hall behind them broke the peace and both Elf Lords jumped at that. Thranduil started mumbling under his breath and Elrond was hard press to keep his laughter on hearing the Mirkwood king utter "hooligans." 

"The young are often that way."

Thranduil cocked an eyebrow at that. "Might I remind you that I happen to know that first hand having raised one of the most unruly youngster of the past 2 ages?"

Elrond gave a dramatic long suffering sigh, "ah but you did not have to raise two of the most active pranksters ever. Besides young Greenleaf seem most mature especially next to my twins who still show no sign of ever outliving their childhoods."

"Ah, but you've never sent one of them to the neighbouring realms on an errand to pass on a message - only to get a reply that he had decided to make a short side trip to save the world and without so much as a 'by your leave'. " Thranduil spread his arms and pretended to look skywards for guidance.

Elrond finally couldn't take it anymore and roared with laughter at that. The two could have continued with the friendly barter if Glorfindel had not chosen to enter at that moment. The gold hair counsellor was somewhat bewildered to spy Elrond using one hand to hold his side which was wreaked with laughter and Thranduil doing what appeared to be a prayer to the Valar. Both of the room's occupants suddenly noticed Glorfindel and immediately were the models of the cool regal elf lords that everyone know. 

Straightening his robes, Elrond asked. "Yes, Glorfindel? Is something amiss?"

Glorfindel was suspicious of Elrond's sudden change in demeanour but wasn't able to question his lord with Thranduil here. So he opted to deliver his message. "No really, well other than the fact that some of our men had challenge the dwarves to a drinking contest and now all of them are having a hangover. Would you have any herbs for them?"

Elrond sighed and made to follow Glorfindel bidding goodbye to Thranduil. As the Lord of Imladris left with his companion, Thranduil's sharp ears heard Elrond instructing Glorfindel to send the twins up to his rooms as he had an important errand that required their 'special touch'.

For his part, Elrond heard the peals of elven laughter that rang in the wake of their departure.


End file.
